When the fire goes out- An MLP OC Fanfic
by Honeylemon754
Summary: My name is Flicker Flame, son of Spitfire, the leader of the wonderbolts. But I am a disappointment. I can't fly. And the worst part is that I can't change that. My mother always tells me that I have fire inside me, that if I tried, then it might set alight. I have tried, it won't work. But what will happen to me...if my fire goes out.
1. Chapter 1

When the fire goes out- An Mlp OC Fanfic

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Yes, this chapter is a re-upload, as I changed my mind about a few things, to help the story later on. I'm sorry about any confusion, most of it is the same, but our protagonist can see this time. I thought that this might be slightly easier for me than deleting the story and starting again. I hope you guys don't mind too much, and you will still read the fanfic, as I promise it gets interesting later. Thanks for all your support! :)**

Have you ever felt like, no matter what you do, you're not good enough? Well, I feel like that every single day. My name is Flicker Flame. You don't know me? Nobody ever does. Well perhaps you know my mother, the amazing Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts.

The reason you don't know me is that my mother would never dare talk about me in public, not to all those famous, fantastic flyers she hangs out with. Why? Because I am a disappointment, that's why. I don't know what I can do to change her opinion, because there ISN'T anything I can do. I can't fly.

When I was younger, I had a huge accident, which meant that my wings had to be fused in place. They are now held in place by a huge heavy metal brace that weighs so much I feel like my hooves are constantly being forced through the ground. I still have nightmares about the accident every night.

Ironic huh? The son of the best flier in Equestria can't fly at all.

I bet my mother wishes I was a small version of her. I wish that as well sometimes. I just want her to love me like she would if I could fly. But that won't happen. Because I am me. Nobody loves me. Nobody cares. I hate my life, and soon, I will flicker out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Authors notes:**

 **Guys, I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted so long. I was on holiday for a while, and then I smashed my laptop when I got back! I know that only a couple of people will actually read this, but even so, as a thank you AND a sorry, here are two chapters to try and make up for my lack of posting. Thanks for your support and comments, I really appreciate them…and on with the chapter:)**

Like most young fillies and colts, I go to school, and I guess its cool most of the time, I'd just rather be doing other things that's all.

I kept my head down as I walked down the stone path to Ponyville's local school. I passed a group of fillies from my class and pretended not to notice that they all stopped talking the second they saw me.

"Hey Flick!" I heard an excited voice from the sky and a grey pegasus landed just in front of me, puffing out his chest as he did.

"Rumble..." I whined, "You promised not to fly in front of me!" Rumble put his hoof over his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped, "I forgot that..."

"Hey no worries, 'kay." I smiled and put my hoof on his shoulder. "Try again." He nodded and trotted off down the path, reappearing seconds later.

"Morning Flick!" He smiled.

"Morning Rumble." I grinned back. "Perfect!" We hoof-bumped and galloped towards the school, laughing.

The bell rang and everyone streamed into the classroom, all pushing to try and get inside first. As I moved towards my desk, a pink hoof was stuck out in front of me, and I tripped, collapsing on top of an orange fillie. The whole class turned and looked at me, I felt embarrassment wash over m, and I heard Diamond Tiara, the culprit, laughing cruelly. I was jolted back to reality when I heard a quiet groan from next to me.

"Scootaloo!" I heard a shout, and two ponies, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle pushed through the crowd. Scootaloo sat up and rubbed her eyes. I felt myself go red, I had had a crush on Scootaloo ever since I first met her, but I couldn't even talk to her without blushing really hard.

"Hey Flicker, maybe you could watch where your going next time!" Apple Bloom snapped, helping Scootaloo up.

"Yeah" Sweetie Belle added, levitating a book onto my desk, that I hadn't even noticed had been on the floor.

"Lay off girls, we both know whose fault this really is." Scootaloo replied glaring at Diamond Tiara. She picked up another book and passed it to me. I went even redder.

"Thanks." I managed hoarsely. She nodded, and I slunk shamefully to my seat. At that moment, our teacher, Miss Cheerilee entered the room, beaming as usual.

"Good morning children!" She sang, setting an apple on her desk. She began writing some sums on the chalkboard, but I didn't hear anything she was saying, because I was soon lost in a daydream.

"Flicker." I was jolted out of my daydream by Cheerilee calling my name. I quickly studied the board, taking in the numbers.

"Four." I answered.

"Correct," Cheerilee replied, "but I was only asking you to open the window." I looked down at my desk as a ripple of laughter passed around the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got through the rest of the day without A) Doing anything else embarrassing, and B) Talking or looking at Scootaloo.

The bell finally rang to signify the end of the day, and everyone was about to rush out of the door, when we were stopped by a shout from Cheerilee.

"It's raining outside, so everyone must wear their coats." Everyone in the classroom groaned, and I felt a wave of despair wash over me. My brace was made of metal, and went rusty in rain, so I had to wear an awful green tarpaulin over it. It looked absolutely ridiculous, and it made me look like I was wearing a huge parachute permanently. Slowly, I pulled the horrid thing out of my bag and slid it over my back. If I moved fast enough, I could be out of this classroom before anyone even noticed. Rumble galloped up to me, but stopped when he saw me, and bit his lip a hint of a smile on his face. I looked down.

"Is it really that bad?" I whispered, close to tears. Rumble shook his head and composed himself.

"Na, it's fine, no one will even notice." I didn't believe him for a second. I tried to sneak past Diamond Tiara and her sidekick Silver Spoon, but she noticed me and instantly burst into peals of laughter. This made everyone else in the room turn and look at me. They stepped aside, and left an open path towards the door, effectively a walk of shame. I slowly walked towards the door, every step making me feel worse. As I passed the others, I heard them suppress a snigger or a laugh. Only Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon weren't making any effort to control themselves, shrieking with laughter. Rumble galloped up to them.

"Shut up! Just shut up ok!" He yelled at them. This only made them laugh harder. I willed myself to keep moving, the door was getting closer and closer. My eyes darted to the side, and met Scootaloo's. I was expecting her to laugh, but her eyes were filled with sympathy. I broke my gaze and walked out of the door, brushing tears off of my cheeks. I heard Rumble yelling more, making threats against people, warning them not to say or do anything, or else. The others started to trickle out of the door, whispering and shooting glances at me.

"Flicker, wait up!" I heard a yell from behind me. I turned and Scootaloo galloped up to me. I blushed again. "That wasn't fair at all, Diamond Tiara is totally bullying you!" The filly stamped her hoof for emphasis. A pegasus with a rainbow mane landed in front of us, we both fell silent.

"Hey Scoots, are you-" She trailed off and snorted with laughter.

"Who's the walking tent?" She asked, and Scootaloo mouthed an apology at me. The rain worsened and Rainbow Dash held a blue wing over her head.

"Ugh why did it have to be today that the rainstorm was due."

"I'd better be going then." I turned to go, when Rainbow suddenly asked.

"Do I know you?" She peered at me. Being a wonderbolt, she knew my mother, and I looked exactly like a miniature version of her. I was mostly the same colour, had the same eyes, and even did my mane in the same style. The only difference was the huge metal brace that took up most of my back.

"No." I replied. I had got used to acting like I was useless, my mother wanted it that way. Rainbow shrugged.

"Ok then, c'mon Scoots, let's get home before we're soaked huh?" Scootaloo nodded and beamed.

"This sleepover is gonna be so cool!" She cheered. She gave me a small smile and trotted off after Rainbow Dash. I turned around to search for Rumble, but he had already left.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked away from the school, and didn't look back. I stared at the ground as I walked, watching my hooves send tiny pieces of rock skittering across the path. After about five minutes of silent walking, I came to the clearing where my hot air balloon was waiting to take me back to Cloudsdale. I quickly undid the rope tethering the balloon to the tree stump, and climbed in.

My mother thought it would be best if I went to school in Ponyville, instead of Cloudsdale. I couldn't exactly take part in the flight classes. I didn't mind too much, I liked Miss Cheerilee, and I had Rumble to hang out with, and there wasn't any pressure for me to fly all the time.

I pulled on one of the ropes, and the balloon changed direction, climbing higher and faster. I could see Cloudsdale above me, coming closer. I looked over the edge of the basket, I knew that being in a balloon was very different to flying, but I liked to imagine that I was back in the air, doing backflips and having aerial races with the other colts who lived nearby. I could just see Ponyville's school in the distance, getting further and further away.

I felt the clouds around me for a second, and then the balloon came to a stop, resting on the cloud just behind my house. I tied the ropes round a pole and jumped out of the basket. I heard laughing behind me, and I turned around to see my neighbours, Smoky and Lavender, holding a model of a plane.

"Hey look Flicker, it's you!" Smokey laughed. He held up the plane and then smashed it into the ground, while Lavender made explosion noises. My ears flattened and I felt the tears come back to my eyes, I didn't need this after today.

"That's not funny!" I snapped, my voice starting to break.

"Oh Flicker, of course it is!" Lavender smirked. "Can't you take a joke?" I grabbed my bag and galloped inside, slamming the door behind me. I could still hear them laughing outside.

"Flicker you're going to start an earthquake slamming doors like that, be more careful!" A voice from the kitchen complained. I rolled my eyes and lay down on the couch on my back, throwing my bag into a corner of the room. My mother emerged from the kitchen, dressed in her Wonderbolts uniform. She dumped a duffel bag on the floor and pushed open the door.

"Salad in the fridge, don't break anything while I'm gone and no staying up late." She reminded.

"Yes mother." I replied.

"I'll be back at about ten ok, it might be longer though, depending on how long it takes the others to learn the routine."

"Yes mother." I repeated. I didn't believe her for a minute, she usually stays out at 'training' until at least three in the morning. I don't know where she goes, but anywhere but at home with me is fine. I saw her look at me for a minute and sigh. She picked up her bag and left, without even stopping to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

I went over to the fridge and opened it. As usual, it was full of healthy food and energy drinks. That's one of the bad things about having a Wonderbolt as your mother, you never got to eat junk food. I retrieved a small box of salad from the bottom shelf, searched my schoolbag for the evening's homework, and headed upstairs with both of them.

I pushed open my bedroom door and dumped the box of salad and the homework on my bed. My room was painted blue, with clouds on the ceiling, it was quite a small room, but a small wardrobe, a desk and my bed all fitted comfortably. I looked up at the painted clouds, I liked to imagine that I was floating in the sky. When I lay down on my bed and looked at them, I felt like I was in the air. I climbed onto my bed and wrapped my duvet around me. I grabbed a pencil from my desk, opened my salad and started my homework.

Fifteen minutes later, homework and salad both finished, I went downstairs again. I looked at the clock, 4:35. At this point most foals would be out playing with their friends. I couldn't do that though. With Rumble living in Ponyville and no other friends to speak of, I never had anything to do at this time. I could go for a walk, but that would mean maybe seeing Smoky and Lavender again, and after today, I wasn't in the mood to face them. I sighed. After spending a few years like this, I had become quite used to being alone. I didn't want to be, but complaining wouldn't help me in any way, so I just had to live with it. I looked at the clock again, hoping it had miraculously moved forward to the next day. I stood and silently watched 4:35 become 4:36, realising that I would be alone for hours and hours.

I went back upstairs to my room, I on my bed and looked out of the window. Being alone so often meant that I had to find ways to amuse myself. I had invented several games that I could play, just by looking out of the window. My favourite was Solo Dares, a lot like normal dares, but only on your own. I scanned the view from my window, my eyes falling on the old pony across the road from me. He was standing precariously on an old ladder, trying to trim his hedge.

"If that Mr Robinson falls off of his ladder then I have to run up and down the stairs 5 times." I said out loud. A few seconds later, the ladder gave a final wobble and the pony fell off, landing in a pile of leaves. I laughed and then galloped off to complete my dare.

I returned to my window a few minutes later, breathless but happy after that dare. I looked out of the window again and gasped when I saw the ponies that were out there. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. They were walking down the street, Rainbow Dash talking excitedly to Scoots. She stopped directly in front of my house and Rainbow pointed at it, beaming. I ducked down just as they looked up at it. Of course, they weren't here to see me, Dash was just showing Scootaloo where the amazing Spitfire lived. I sighed, I really had thought for a minute that they were. A minute later, I peered out of my window again, they were talking to Smoky and Lavender, who were holding pictures of Rainbow Dash, obviously asking for autographs. I rolled my eyes, if they knew who my mother was, then they'd treat me differently. I saw Lavender start talking to Scootaloo, her eyes wide, asking her questions and gaping at the answers. I was getting really bored of watching her suck up to Scootaloo like that, trying to act like her friend just because she knew Rainbow Dash. I continued watching them. The four of them chatted for a while longer, and then Rainbow and Scoots turned to leave.

Just at the last second, Smoky galloped up to Scootaloo, and started talking to her. Rainbow Dash turned and called after her, but Scoots gestured for her to go on ahead. I watched their conversation, my eyes narrowing as I wished I could hear what they were saying. Finally he came closer to her, and whispered something in her ear. Scootaloo blushed furiously and nodded, smiling happily. I felt my heart start racing. Smoky kissed her hoof and Scootaloo giggled shyly. I had had enough, HOW DARE HE TRY TO TAKE MY SCOOTALOO AWAY FROM ME!

I galloped downstairs and skidded round the corner to reach the door, I pushed it open and checked that nobody saw which house I came out of before rushing into the street. Scootaloo had galloped off after Rainbow Dash, and Lavender had gone back inside. Only Smoky was left, standing in the street, watching Scoots go. I slowed down and tried to calm myself down, what was I even planning on doing now I was out here? I turned to go back inside but Smoky called out to me before I could start walking.

"Oi weirdo, what are you doing out here at this time?" I took a deep breath and answered, my back still turned.

"Well why shouldn't I be out here?" I asked. Smoky laughed.

"Well, at this time of the day aren't you usually sitting at your window staring sadly out at the sky and wishing that you could be a real Pegasus?" My back was still turned, and I felt the anger from before come rushing back.

"What did you just say?" I asked slowly, still staring at the ground. Smoky sighed dramatically.

"I said, aren't you usually at your window-"

"AFTER THAT!" I shouted suddenly. The anger had control of me now and I couldn't do anything about it. "THE BIT ABOUT ME NOT BEING A REAL PEGASUS!" Smoky jumped at my shout, but remained confident.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked sarcastically.

"JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T FLY DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT A PEGASUS!" I screamed, turning to face him.

"WELL YOU CAN'T FLY AND YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO BE AN EARTH PONY SO MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS AT ALL!" Smoky yelled back. .it.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TOO WEAK!" I suddenly launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground. I hit him in the face over and over again. He shoved me off, just for long enough to get up. I stood and faced him again, he stood up and a thin trickle of blood came out of his nose.

"You're gonna get it now loser!" Smoky screamed, throwing himself towards me. He took me by surprise, knocking me to the ground. He pinned me down and whispered in my ear.

"How about I break this case off, huh? He rested his hoof on my brace and smirked. Then we can see your 'wings' and check if you're a Pegasus or not." Panic washed over me, this wasn't good.

"NO!" I cried, trying to get up. Smoky raised his hoof and started stamping on my brace, the metal making a dull 'clunk' sound every time. I screamed in pain and tried to break free, it felt like my wings were being ripped apart. My eyes watering, I came up with a plan.

"HEY SCOOTS, DASH HELP ME, PLEASE HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" I screamed, looking just behind him. The plan worked perfectly, Smoky stopped and looked up for just long enough for me to shove him off. By the time he figured out that there was nobody there, I had pushed him to the ground and pinned him down.

"HOW ABOUT I BREAK OFF YOUR WINGS HUH? THEN YOU WON'T BE A PEGASUS EITHER!" I wasn't even thinking anymore, I grabbed his wing in my mouth and pulled as hard as I could. Smoky started screaming and sobbing, begging me to stop. I kept on tugging at his wing, enjoying being dominant for once.

"GET OFF MY SON RIGHT NOW YOU THUG!" I heard a yell behind me and I felt someone kick me off of Smoky. I stood up and turned to face Smoky's mother, who looked like she was about to kill me. I was starting to come back to my senses now, and I saw Lavender glaring at me furiously as she stood over a sobbing Smoky.

What had I done?


End file.
